


Jealous

by edxwin_elric



Series: Royai Smut Week 18 [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV First Person, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Roy is supposed to be providing Riza backup on an undercover assignment when his jealousy gets the better of him.





	Jealous

**_Roy_ **

My jaw clenches tight, and my knuckles turn white around my glass, the whiskey inside doing nothing to calm my rage. This mission has been going on for over a week, and the entire time, I’ve been suppressing my irritation. Now, though, the reality of it is being thrust in my face, and my restraint is dwindling fast.

I watch the two of them from my seat at the bar in burning silence, fighting every instinct I have—all of them screaming at me to stop this at once. I should never have approved this assignment. It was Havoc’s idea, and I was put on the spot. Refusing would have raised questions, but I’m the commanding officer. I could’ve shut it down without giving a reason.

Paranoia got the better of me. Even if I didn’t need to explain myself, not doing so would invite suspicion, and I can’t risk that. Not with everything I’ve already sacrificed to get to where I am.

My head turns at the sound of her laugh. It’s musical and soft. She has her head tossed back, making her blonde hair flutter around her shoulders. One of _his_ hands slides into it, his fingers soiling the beautiful waves. My jaw cracks, and I force myself to drink, if only to distract myself. It doesn’t work.

I stare at them, fuming. She doesn’t even shrug him off. Instead, she gives him a look. A fucking _longing_ _look_. As if she likes it—him touching her. Bile rises in my throat, and I feel my head start pounding. Still, I can’t look away. She reaches out and puts a hand lightly on his arm, and he smiles at her. I want to punch all of his teeth through the back of his skull. I glare them down, breathing heavily through my nose.

“Another?”

I wave the bartender off without a glance. I’m supposed to be working, so the few drinks I’ve had are already too many. I’m here as her backup, but I’m failing at it.

Suddenly, he looks past her to a business man sitting at a table across the room from theirs. He leans in and whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek.

_Bastard._

I relax slightly when he rises and begins moving away from her. As soon as she’s alone, her eyes come to me, and I instantly school my expression. She jerks her head toward the back hall, and I nod, taking a final sip of my drink before following her—at a safe distance to avoid attracting attention.

“He’s useless,” she announces as soon as the door shuts behind me, leaving us in a poorly lit storage room. “He hasn’t said a single thing about–”

I turn the lock with my thumb and face her.

“No, I’m sure he hasn’t,” I cut her off, my ire lacing my words. “If anything, I’d be surprised if he managed to get two words out that weren’t flattery or an attempt to get you into bed.”

“What?” she frowns, looking shocked. “Why would you say that?”

“Because,” I reply instantly, stalking over to a rusted rack of shelves. “He’s been overtly coming onto you for the entire evening.” I glance at her and then away. “It’s sickening really. Especially since you seem to welcome his advances.”

“Welcome his… I’m supposed to get close to him,” she comes back, defiantly. “That was the whole point of–”

“Well, you’re a little too close,” I snarl at her, spinning around. “Are you even after the information? Or is this just some tryst for you?”

“Tryst? I… That’s just…”

“Tell me, Lieutenant, are you attracted to him?”

“What? No!” she cries, stepping back. “I just–”

“Just what?” I frown at her.

“Doing my job.” She glares at me, and I scowl. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think…”

“You’d think what?”

“You are, aren’t you?” she murmurs.

“Spit it out, Hawkeye.” I sigh loudly.

“Sir, are you… _jealous_?”

I shut my eyes and clench my teeth. Dammit. She knows me too well. So much that trying to lie would be futile.

“Of course, I’m jealous,” I mutter softly.

She gasps quietly, and I feel her step toward me.

“Don’t you know…” I look up at her, meeting her wide eyes. “Don’t you know what you do to me?”

“I–”

“How I feel about you? That I—” I slam my fist again the wall. “ _I_ should be the only one to touch you. To make you wet. No one else should have that. It should only be me!”

“It is.”

Her voice is so quiet…at first, I think I imagined it.

“What?” I squint over at her, finally feeling the effects of the whiskey.

“You are the one who…makes me wet,” she announces, her words bouncing around the dark room. “He never… I would never go that far for a mission,” she goes on. “Not unless you asked me to.”

“I…me?” I blink.

That’s not possible. Is it? She can’t really feel the same way, can she?

“It’s always been you,” she keeps talking. “There isn’t anyone else.”

She takes another step toward me, and my back hits the wall.

 “Lieutenant, I–”

“Riza,” she murmurs. “In my fantasies, you call me Riza.”

“Riza,” I choke on her name, my head stuck on the word “fantasies.”

“When I touch myself, I think of you,” she whispers against my throat, and whatever self-control I have left vanishes.

I turn her quickly and pin her to the cinderblock behind her.

“I want you,” I tell her hoarsely. “Right now.”

“Yes,” she concedes, grabbing my shoulders. “Please, sir.”

I fist the fabric of her skirt and yank it up to her waist, revealing her black lace panties. For a second, I see red, thinking of her wearing such sexy lingerie while sitting next to that jackass, but then she grabs my hand and pulls it down between her porcelain thighs. Moisture and heat spill over my palm, and I look up at her face.

“You did that,” she murmurs, rubbing herself against my hand. “Only you.”

With that in mind, I tug the strip of fabric aside and begin exploring her satiny folds. She gasps and leans back against the wall, completely at my mercy. Soon, her legs are slick with her wet and so is my arm. I’m tempted to toy with her until she comes, but my throbbing cock is pressing painfully against my fly, and if I don’t take care of it soon, her panties won’t be the only clothing that’s wet.

With one hand, I undo the button on my pants and lower the zipper. With the other, I pull the soaked underwear down her legs until it’s tangled at her knees. I watch her bend and remove the lace completely before standing back up, her skirt still bunched at her waist, her pretty pink pussy on display for me.

“Hurry, sir,” she urges. “We’ll be missed.”

Shit. She’s right.

“Get ready,” I tell her, grabbing her hips and hoisting her up, her back against the wall.

“I’ve been ready,” she gasps. “I’m always ready for you.”

I grunt my response as I reach down and free myself from my boxers. I hear her suck in air through her teeth, but I don’t pause. Instantly, I’m lined up with her narrow opening, the tip of my erection cushioned by her swollen lips.

“Do it,” she demands, her hands gripping my shoulders firmly.

And then I’m inside her. Her pussy squeezing tight around my hard cock. I brace an arm on the wall by her head, and I hear her panting softly.

“Don’t stop now,” she breathes. “Please. It feels so good.”

I drop my hands to her ass, holding her steady as I begin to pump inside of her, thrusting up hard into her hot channel. We’re pressed for time, and I’m so desperate to have her, I’m already feeling my balls tightening. I’ll burst at any moment, so I’m in a rush to get her there.

“Roy,” she gasps. “I…”

She’s close. I can tell from the tiny whimpers she keeps biting back, but she isn’t close enough. Continuing to thrust deep, forcing her back to slide up and down against the wall, I shove my hand up under her blouse and yank the flimsy cups of her bra down, finding a nipple with my fingers.

She yelps in surprise and then mewls, pushing her chest out, giving me better access. I tease her expertly, tugging at the tight buds and squeezing her small mounds. Trailing my fingers over them lightly. I switch back and forth between breasts until I feel her pussy spasm around my shaft.

Good. Finally.

“I’m about to blow,” I grunt into her ear. “You with me?”

“Almost,” she whines. “I just…”

“Fuck, Riza. Get there.”

“It’s not… I can’t…”

I curse internally, fighting my impending orgasm, and slide my hand out of her top only to shove it between her legs, searching desperately for her clit. I know when I find it because her whole body locks up.

“Oh God!” she wails, her head going back.

I rub at the hard nub vigorously, ramming my hips into hers until—

 _“Oh-oh! I…I’m coming!”_ her voice is weak as she moans into the darkness, her pussy clenching violently around my dick.

I slam into her one last time, and then I’m finished. I explode like a geyser, groaning into her neck as my hips jerk wildly against her. I feel our mixed fluids running down my cock, dripping down my balls, coating her between her legs.

When I finally feel it end, I pull back and look up at her. Her face is red, and her clothes are a mess, but she has an afterglow.

Fuck. I did that.

“I…” She glances at me and looks to the side. “I loved that,” she confesses.

“Me too.” My voice is hoarse as I slowly slide out of her, setting her on shaky legs.

“I…need a towel.” She shifts awkwardly, the evidence of us still trickling down her thighs.

“Here.” I turn around and grab a clean looking rag off a rack on the wall. “I’ve got it.”

Before she can protest, I kneel in front of her and start wiping her off. When I’m done, I toss the rag on the ground behind us.

“Um, Colonel?” she voices softly as I stand, tucking myself back into my pants.

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

It feels a little strange to refer to her so formally after what we just did, but still. She is my adjutant.

“What happens now?”

“Your assignment is finished for the night,” I tell her gently. “Go home and get some rest.”

“I mean…” She avoids my eyes, busying herself with fixing her clothes. “What happens with us?”

“Nothing,” I answer honestly. “Officially, this never happened. You’re my subordinate, and I’m your C.O.”

“Unofficially?” she whispers, swiping her discarded underwear from the floor and slipping them into her clutch, the sight of which makes my spent cock start to harden again.

“Unofficially…” I reach out and slide my fingers into her hair, caressing her cheek. “You’re mine,” I tell her quietly. “And this is only the beginning.”

I watch her eyes brighten even in the lack of lighting before a knock on the door interrupts us.

“Sir? Are you in there?”

Havoc. Dammit.

“Macon left in his town car,” he goes on through the door. “Lieutenant Hawkeye hasn’t checked in, but she wasn’t with him.”

I clear my throat and cross to the door, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Riza is decent before I open it.

“We’re both in here,” I announce casually, as I exit the room. “This was the best place for us to meet given the crowd out there.”

“Oh.” Havoc blinks and looks into the room just as Riza comes up behind me, sliding past him in the doorway.

“He didn’t give us anything,” I go on, adjusting my uniform jacket. “We’ll regroup tomorrow. We’re through for tonight. Send everyone home.”

“Right…” he answers slowly and looks between the lieutenant and me.

“Something wrong?” I give him a firm look.

“Oh, no,” he replies quickly. “I thought… Nevermind.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Riza ignores him, murmuring softly to me before she brushes against my arm on her way down the hall. I see Havoc smirk, and I bite back my response until the lieutenant is safely out of earshot.

“What?” I demand as soon as we’re alone.

“I don’t know.” He shrugs, mischief flickering in his eyes. “I just thought I noticed something strange about the way the lieutenant was walking. Maybe I imagined it.”

I feel my face blanch before I frown and narrow my eyes at him.

“Watch your damn tongue, Lieutenant,” I snap at him. “Or you’ll be doing grunt work for a week.”

“Of course, sir.” He straightens, his face going blank. “I apologize.”

“Have a goodnight, Havoc.” I turn to walk away when his voice reaches me.

“I’ll be satisfied if it’s at least half as good as yours, Colonel.”

I whip my head around to tell him off, but he’s already disappearing out the backdoor. I let out a frustrated noise and head the opposite way. My car is parked across from the front entrance, so that door is the most convenient.

I’m pissed at Havoc for being so damn observant.

Still… He wasn’t wrong. I had a very good night.

And I have plans to have many more.


End file.
